Original Wrestling Federation / Power Fist Wrestling
The Original Wrestling Federation was an Original CAW League created by Normster that originally featured a 12-Man roster. It lasted 6 years under the name before being rebranded to Power Fist Wrestling (PFW). The Beginning (2004) The Original Wrestling Federation began in late 2004 after a failed attempt at commentary with another league by Normster. The league was formed with a 12-Man roster and originally was to start on the WWE Raw game for Xbox. The decision to change to Smackdown Vs. Raw and then later Day of Reckoning was made after seeing certain game peferences and features. Season 1 (2004-2005) The first season of OWF started with a tournament that would crown it's first World Champion. The finals was held inside the Hell In A Cell and was won by Killer Ghost. The actual first season length was short but also featured a lot of stops and restarts. During this first season, OWF would also undergo many game changes before finally settling in with the Smackdown Vs Raw franchise. Unfortunately, there is a very scarece library of Season 1 footage due to harddrive corruptions. However, in this first season the OWF would get an influx of new wrestlers to its roster. This includes the likes of Joey Law, Eryc Jordison, Project Blaze, DSC, Sky, and more! This is also the same season that controversey arose with the title reigns of Project Blaze. Season 2 (2005-2006) Season 2 began on Smackdown Vs Raw 2006 and would be the first full season that OWF did without any real stoppages outside of switching games. It would feature the debut of many new wrestlers to it's roster such as Chris Chambers and would begin the transition from being a Mixed league to an all original roster. The first show featured a Triple Threat match for the OWF World Championship which was currently held by Joey Law. This is also the season that featured Friday Hustles 20th show which was a fan choice show where people could vote on different match types and participants. On this show, Joey Law would special referee the World Title Match between Sky and James Darklight which resulted in a double count and James Darklight rettaining his championship thanks to Joey Law hitting him with the World Title. OWF would also end it's second show OWF Enigma after two shows. The season would end with Project Blaze as World Champion. Season 3 (2006-2007) Season 3 would see a significant change in the form of two rosters as OWF would undergo it's first brand split. The league was sparated into two rosters, one being an old name OWF used for a short stint in WWC (World Wide Championship) and of course the OWF Roster. Before the split was ended "Nightmare" Jimmy Nicmeri would capture the WWC Championship and be it's last champion. This also saw the introduction of the WWC All-Pro Championship which was held by Eryc Joridson and would be later unified with the OWF Worldwide Championship held by Chris Chambers at the time. This is also the first time that the OWF would move Friday Hustle to Monday during the brand split but it would later be moved back to Friday and redawn the Friday Hustle name for the rest of the season. Season 3 ended with Summer Slamboree 3 which was the first Mega Event for OWF outside of the United States and the first time OWF would travel to Tokyo, Japan. The theme song was done in Japanese and was the featured track on an anime named "Death Note". The Main Event was Project Blaze Vs. James Darklight for the OWF World Championship inside the Hell In A Cell with Killer Ghost as Special Referee. Project Blaze would become the second wrestler in OWF History to capture 3 OWF World Championships in his career. Season 4 (2008) Much of season 4 is actually unknown, however the one piece of footage available is from a 4th Summer Slamboree was held. However this would spell the end of an era as Normster and Joey Law faced off in the main event for the OWF World Championship. Joey Law would win and retire as OWF World Champion for the second time in his career beating his former stablemate and friend Normster. The reason possibly behind Season 4 not having much footage because the OWF Owner finally decided to go by the actual season count by this year. Season 5 (2008-2009) Season 5 started off with a 10-Man Royal Rumble to crown a new OWF World Champion that man being Duel. Duel would remain champion for most of the season and is the longest reigning champion next to Joey Law. Season 5 however would come to an abrupt end by Normster citing personal issues as the reason and would take a year off before returning to CAW. Season 5 REBOOT (2010) After taking a year off, Normster finally decided to bring back OWF but reboot the 5th season to try and complete it. Two new shows were introduced to replace OWF Enigma and Friday Hustle named Ignorance and Reborn. This would feature the actual FINAL match of Joey Laws career and the crowning of a new World Champion in Brian James. During this season the Owner was diagnosed with Lupus and choose to take a year off to deal with his health. Season 6 (2011-2012) Season 6 was touted as the last season of the Original Wrestling Federation, after running for so long Normster was ready to end the league after being diagnosed with Lupus and taking a year off. Season 6 is the first time that OWF has even undergone a short season and fans would find out that in fact this was not the last season for the league and it's owner. Season 6 went 10 shows ending with Summer Slamboree 6 and Brian James retaining the OWF World Title in the Hell in a Cell Ironman match against Sky, the score was 4-3. This would be the end of OWF as a name used after this season concluded, but people would find out later that the league would continue under a new name. Transition to Power Fist Wrestling (2012) After seeing much fan fare and support and also seeing the current state that CAW was in, Normster decided to rebrand the Original Wrestling Federation into Power Fist Wrestling, an idea he got while playing TEW. The league would continue to feature the current OWF Roster at the time but would repackage all of it's titles rebrand it's shows and change philosiphies. PFW is currently in it's second season. Category:CAW Leagues